Percy Jackson and the Quest for Thalia Grace
by Wise Girl for Athena
Summary: This is a Percy Jackson fanfic filled with humor,adventure and some romance. I hope you enjoy my story! If you would be so kind I would appreciate some reviews. Thanks, Wise Girl for Athena
1. Chapter 1

Percy stared up at the ceiling of Cabin 3. This was must to be worst day of his life and he has had some horrible days. He would sooner take Thalia skydiving and Annabeth to a room full of spiders than do what the voice said. "Come over young demigod, come you will not be harmed but bring only one with you or you will all perish" At first he assumed it was queen dirt face (Gaea) but it was stronger and tempting. A sudden knock came on the door causing Percy to roll of the bed and land face down on the ground. "Percy you ok" came Annabeth's voice through the door. She sounded so urgent she would knock down the door. Percy groaned, "Yeah, come in". "Annabeth stepped in and saw Percy laying on the ground. She rolled her eyes "What are you doing Seaweed Brain, you need get a bar across your bed." Next to her was Clarisse standing with her arms crossed looking annoyed. With an aching body Percy slowly got up "What is it?" He asked groggily. Clarisse whispered, "You seriously date him." Annabeth whispered, "I know I can't believe it either" " Hey guys I am right here" Percy exclaimed. They both stopped talking and the sound of urgency came back in Annabeth's voice. "Percy did you hear any chaotic screaming or crackling sounds." "Uh no" Percy said stupidly. "He is deaf." Clarisse muttered than said. "Well apparently you didn't notice but the forest is on fire"

Sure enough the forest was blazing with green fire and nymphs were running in a frenzy bumping into each other trying to save their trees. Dozens of campers were trying to put the fire with no luck. "Greek fire" Percy gasped. Percy had some nasty run ins with Greek fire over the years (long story) and it was bad news. Percy knew they had to stop the fire before it got to the cabins. Only one person knew how to stop Greek fire and Percy knew he would find out more than he wanted to on the Quest for Thalia Grace.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy was scared. He had only 3 days before the fire move to the cabins and that meant only three days to find Thalia. He had been on so many quests and many different situations, but this was by far the worst. Not only did the campers depend on him, but this was his home where he felt wanted and safe. All this filled Percy's mind as he trudged to the big house. Inside it was chaos. Clarisse was grumpier than usual so she was walking around telling people what a nincompoop Percy was. Connor and Travis Stoll were exchanging Annabeth's dagger for a rubber spider while she was telling Chiron how she would rebuild the camp. "How encouraging," Percy thought. Grover and Katie Gardener were having a heated discussion by the ping-pong table. As Percy walked through the room everyone became silent, even Clarisse. "Percy you're here," Chiron said as he gestured to a chair next to him. "Now that everyone is accounted for we have matters to discuss. I am sure you are all aware the forest is on fire." Someone in the back whispered, "No duh" but Chiron continued, "In three days time the fire will overtake the cabins, but I have been informed that Percy has an idea how to save camp." Percy stood trying to look confident, but it was hard. He murmured, "I know someone who can put out Greek fire." Annabeth broke the silence when she gasped, "Percy no one has ever been able to put out Greek fire. Not even the gods!" Percy took a deep breath. "I swore I would never tell anyone this secret, but if camp was in danger then I bet she would agree to let everyone know." "Well who is it?" Annabeth asked with wide eyes. Percy hoped when Thalia found out he told her secret he would stay in one piece. "Thalia Grace." Everyone had a startled look on their face that would have made Percy laugh under different circumstances, but this was serious. Annabeth tried to talk, but she could only sputter so Percy continued, "I think we should have a quest to find Thalia." Annabeth stood abruptly and announced, "I am going with you, plus you couldn't survive without me Seaweed Brain." "Okay you're in." Percy said hoping he sounded excited. "Me to!" Grover said. Then there was silence except for the crackling of fire outside. Suddenly, a small voice came from the back. "I'd like to go." Standing there was a girl barely thirteen with dirty blond hair and green blue eyes. Percy recognized her. She was a new camper, a daughter of Apollo, who came only a few weeks ago. Unlike when Percy got his first quest she sounded confident and determined. Someone from the Apollo cabin whispered, "Sit down Skylar," but she stayed standing. "I'd like to go," she announced again. "Are you sure? Quests are very dangerous and you have no experience," Percy warned. She added, " Well the only way to get experience is to go on a quest." " Okay, you've got a point, but before I say yes what is your name?" Percy asked. Even though she was three years younger than Percy he had a feeling she wasn't someone you would want to mess with. "My name is Sky Walker. My full name is Skylar, but never call me that, ever," Sky said with a steely voice. A couple Aphrodite campers started to make Darth Vader sounds or say, "I am your father," and some just giggled. Percy gave them the death glare and they quickly shut up. " Ok, Sky your in."


End file.
